The Unexpected
by love comes and goes
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles of the many sides of Jacob Black as Leah witnesses them. Ch. 4: Jacob's... educational side? Now Rated M.
1. Underwear

**This is the first of many in my Unexpected Series. A series of one-shots and drabbles where Leah witnesses the many sides of Jacob Black.**

**Summary: In which Jacob cheats to win a race by sexually harassing Leah.**

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**_

**Edited on:**_ 1/27/10, originally written on 3/21/09_

* * *

It was the annual pack race. Those privileged enough to know the secret were in attendance which included family and imprints.

But I really didn't feel like being here today. Why did a race matter if everyone knew that I was the fastest from both packs?

"Gather 'round." Billy yelled. It only took moments for everybody to quiet and listen. I rolled my eyes at how eager Emily looked and how a few other were just buzzing with excitement- probably those who had never seen any of us phase.

"This race will be a test of not only your speed but a test of control as well. At the start you shall begin in your human form and must phase at a moments notice. At the next checkpoint you are to phase back and run as your human selves until the second checkpoint and run the finish line. This is a tradition followed by all the packs and we shall continue as our ancestors did." Meaning we were going to run naked like in the old days- where there were no female wolves to worry about.

I wondered if our ancestors were sexist. I was mad and I made a point in letting everyone know. The rest of the pack stayed cleared of me, giving me a wide berth, even my dear younger brother Seth, who knew that leaving me alone was better. Embry was snickering but he wasn't getting sloce enough for me to hit him. Quil just nodded toward me sympathetically.

But then of course there was out all mighty Alpha.

Who stood right by my side.

"Your such a drama queen." Jacob said, in mock disappointment. My hands started shaking in anger. I really wanted to hit something but I decided I didn't want to get in trouble in front of the whole Reservation so I was able to hold myself back... just barely.

"If your so scared of being naked, you could forfeit out of the race." Jacob said smirking.

I wasn't one to be conservative. For god's sake I was a Werewolf. I was naked half the time. Modesty was a trait I had long lost.

The naked part didn't bug me. It was just the fact that _they_ thought it bugged me, bugged me. Made sense to me.

His comment made some of the guys stiffen, already to stop a fight in case I attacked Jacob because of his – _stupid_ – comment and some of the younger Wolves actually nodded. As if they thought I should do just that.

"How about shutting the fuck up, Black. I'm going to run so fast that by the next time you see me, I'll already be fully clothed and eating _your_ damn food." I retorted, stomping my foot. I was too annoyed to care about how girly that move was. Jacob laughed as if he knew exactly what had crossed my mind. He probably did since he was in my head half the time anyway.

There was a white chalk line on the grass floor and I stepped right up to it, towards the end. Jake followed my example and stood right by my side. Everybody else followed our lead and started undressing.

The guys had no qualms about being naked in front of a crowd (_fucking bastards_) so I glared at them. Jacob caught my glare and retorted with an expectant look.

Before he could comment, I took of my tattered black shirt, my jean short shorts and black converse. I was left in a plain black underwear and matching bra.

I tried my hardest not to blush and was somehow successful. So I crouched, ready to phase at a moments notice, still glaring at the rest of the guys.

Distant;y, I heard some cheering but I was too focused on all the heartbeats, the wind that blew in so many different scents, and my muscles clenching and relaxing in preparation for the run.

"Alright, ready yourselves... and go!"

I jumped and took only a moment to phase, landing about a second after Jacob did- bastard was still the best at phasing.

Yet I quickly overtook him. I didn't think about it and I let my impulse control me. I jumped on top of Jake, using his back to propel myself higher and making him stumble.

_Cheater!!!_ Jacob yelled at me. I merely laughed and all my previous annoyance just flew out of me.

_Its called payback! _I followed the purposely left scent and easily left them behind. I ran faster and faster, letting the feel of the wind ruffle my fur. Running always made me happy.

But then I passed a yellow flag and I knew I had to phase back. I did so, not once thinking about it in case I lost my nerve.

Even in my human form I was able to follow the scent, just not as strongly. It did a sharp right just around a large tree. My annoyance came flaring back when I noticed how uncomfortable it was to run naked. Using my arm to cover my chest, I ran faster still when I started picking up Jacob's scent.

It was hard to be faster when the guy was a foot bigger than you and therefore had longer legs.

"I thought you would be finished by now." Jacob yelled, coming up behind me. I doubled my running pace when I heard how close he was.

"I thought I would never see the day where I was chasing after my beta, naked." Jacob muttered, chuckling awkwardly.

"Shut up, Jake!" I spluttered. It made my heart race faster and I had to force myself to keep from blushing.

Mercifully, I could see a red flag in the distance. It would take a few more moments to reach it but I could already tell that it did another right turn.

"Although I have to admit... its a pretty nice view."

"Shut. Up. Jake." I said through gritting my teeth. I did the best I could to stop the shaking and the almost unbearable urge to turn around and start beating him senseless. The effort took concentration and it slowed me down enabling Jacob to catch so that he was once more, beside me.

It was all for not when Jake, _Jacob_, the most non-perverted guy from the pack besides Seth and Quil, slapped my ass. _Slapped my ass!_

"Next time you want to flash me, wear some sexier underwear."

By the time I regained my composure, Jacob had already phased and Sam was coming up behind me.

* * *

_I got second place_.

I had already phased back, having to go commando because my underwear was ripped to shreds. I guess I hadn't thought through that plan very well.

I was a little ways off from the party, which was celebrating the stupid race. And I was sitting up against a tree, my eyes closed, sulking.

"Go away, Jake." I said, sensing him right before he showed up in front of me. I peeked an eye open and he had the gall to show me a sheepish smile.

"Aww, don't be like that Leah." Jacob whined, kneeling before me.

"You totally cheated." I said, mimicking Jacob's whine.

"You did too!" He yelled childishly. I was already – slightly – over the race but there was something else that was bugging me and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"Do you..." I started.

"Do I what?"

"Do you really think I don't have any sexy underwear?"

Jacob blinked at me for a moment, probably processing my question before laughing that sweet laugh that always made my heart race. And I knew I had already forgiven him.

Jacob ignored my question and kissed me, still smiling.

"So your not mad?" He asked.

"You've never done that before."

"Never done what?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Slapped my ass." I muttered, feeling a tad bit shy.

"Oh.. sorry." Jacob said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"No I... I liked it." I said, suddenly feeling like a fucking virgin. But Jake's embarrassment was gone a replaced with undeniable lust and he was suddenly touching me. His left hand pushed me back on the ground and he hovered over me, while his right was caressing my breasts. Oh _god_ that felt good.

"I won't hold back then." Jake said huskily.

Who knew my boyfriend could be so unexpectedly perverted?

* * *

**Ha!** I guess you could call this Jake's perverted side? At least I liked it, hope you did too!

Reviews would be much appreciated!!!

* * *

**1/28/10-**

_This was what I considered perverted eleven months ago? This was begging to be completely rewritten but I somehow how held back. _

Distraction, _my other one-shot will be put here since this was originally a series. Don't know what possessed me to not so that in the beginning but too late now. Hope you like this revised version. _


	2. Distraction

**Summary: Because Jacob was a very nice distraction.**

**This ones more friendship so enjoy the non-relationship-ness!**

**

* * *

**

I just wasn't sure how to feel, staring at the Leah in front of me, and with the Leah I knew.

The Leah I knew was sarcastic and bitter but slightly better from before when we had first become shape-shifters and she actually made an effort to not intentionally piss people off.

She was also strong, one of the strongest people I knew.

Which was why, looking at her now meant everything I knew about her was a lie.

The Leah before me was sad and broken, someone I felt needed to be protected. This couldn't be Leah.

"Leah." She didn't move and she didn't acknowledge me either. She had ignored me since I had gotten here and sticking to it.

"I-"

"You know Jake, when someone doesn't answer when you call them, it probably means something." The heavy sarcasm that flowed throughout her voice crossed out my theory of it not being Leah.

"Really? I hadn't known." My voice cracked at the end, my surprise evident to anybody- if anybody was around. Yet, I still stepped closer, serving my purpose of getting a rile out of her. Thats what I was going to do: Make her so mad that she would get out of this self induced depression thing she had going on and return to her normal bitchy self.

And thus I stepped closer still and she finally turned to me, her anger evident.

"What the hell do you want, Jacob!" Her voice completely surprised me. It was obviously filled with anger but what I wasn't prepared for was the utter agony laced underneath it. It made me flinch away from her. Everything I had been planning to say to her was thrown out the window as soon as I heard her voice and I froze.

"Not you too! God fucking damn it! I don't want your damn pity!" I hadn't realized it but my actions made it seemed like I was pitying her so I sucked it up and finally responded.

"Why the hell would I pity _you_?" It came out a bit harsher than I intended and I mentally winced but I couldn't help it. I thought she knew me well enough to realize that I cared about her enough to worry and try to console her and yet the though had never crossed her mind.

Something in my voice or face must have given me away because her eyes widened just a fraction before she swallowed it up and looked away.

"Err... my bad Jake. I'm being a major bitch." She muttered awkwardly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The sarcasm in my voice was hard to miss. So I sighed and tried to make my voice level. "Look, I just came to check on you."

Wrong thing to say.

"Why? Because I might do something I regret!?! Well fuck you-"

"No stupid! I was worried about you! You know, the things that you feel when you care about someone. Sorry, guess I was wrong to worry about my Beta." I was really annoyed and I didn't want to deal with her anymore, so I turned around and started walking away.

A hand shot out and grabbed my arm and I froze, confused at her weird behavior but, out of habit, I clenched my muscles readying myself for a hit – Leah was a very abusive second in command.

"It sucks you know?" My muscles unclenched and I relaxed a bit. Her question confused me but I didn't voice it, Leah didn't open up much and this was the first time it was done in none wolf form. I wasn't going to ruin it with my big mouth.

"It hurts to see them so damn happy together – don't get me wrong, I don't love Sam anymore but it still sucks to have all the at happiness shoved back in your face."

I looked at the form fitting lavender bridesmaid dress she had on in confusion.

"So then why did you volunteer to be a bridesmaid?"

"I don't want them to think I'm still that stupid ex-girlfriend still pining after the guy that dumped her." Leah said with a snort. I could tell she was serious but I couldn't help myself.

"So your a masochist."

"Shut up. Don't associate me with the mind-rapist." Leah muttered with a growl. I chuckled but ut felt good to understand Leah's actions at least up to a certain extent. Although I had long since gotten over Bella, the feelings of what drove my actions were distant but I'm sure I would have done the same thing. (I sort of did, didn't I?)

Nonetheless, I didn't want Leah to moping around and an idea struck me.

"Let's go to my place." The idea was, at least in my opinion, pure genius. I grabbed her arm and started leading her to the general direction of my house.

"Huh?" Leah was completely taken off guard and she wasn't even fighting me.

"My dad's going to going to be staying over at Charlie's and I got a stash." I said excitedly. I smirked at her confused face. But she quickly caught and her smirk mirrored mine.

"Let's see if you can hold your alcohol, Black."

* * *

Jake, as it turned out, _wasn't_ a light weight and so we had _fun_.

Whenever Sam and Emily flashed through my mind I wouldn't have time to grasp the image because Jacob would do or say something stupid and I would completely forget about what I was thinking.

Before. all I could think about was Sam and Emily's happiness and the thought, _I can never have that_, was echoed over and over. It was everything that was presented before me and it slowly suffocated me to the point that I had to get out of the reception.

But now it seemed so stupid to be depressed over that it was all thanks to Jacob.

_I don't need Sam or someone to be in love with to be happy. I have my family, my pack, and thats all that I need. _Jacob snorted his drink and we both cracked up like it was the funniest thing in the world._ This right here, these are the moments that I will always remember._

"Who knew you'd be such a great distraction, Black?" I said after we could breathe.

"You're not too bad yourself, Clearwater." Jake retorted, chuckling.

And though I had meant to say thank you, I had a feeling that Jake knew exactly what I meant, guessing from the way his smirk turned into a soft smile.

_Yeah... a really nice distraction._

_

* * *

_

**Fixed things a little here and there, added other lines that seemed to fit and – voala! Distraction _Redux._**

**Don't know why I was so hesitant about this before. Rereading it – it's awesome! :)**

**I just might start cranking out more of these.**

**First Published: _4/06/09_**

**Edited: _3/12/10_**


	3. Sneaky Side

**Nearly half a year away from this fandom (the revisions to my other oneshots don't count) and I've suddenly become inspired – go to aadarshinah's profile and bask in the awesomeness that is her Blackwater stories. Its thanks to her I'm writing this. How long the muse will last, well... that up for debate. **

**In the mean time, you'll just have to settle for this long overdue oneshot in the Unexpected Series.**

* * *

Leah paused to admire the giant tree as it groaned and rattled its way down to the forest floor. The fact that she helped its impromptu trip to the ground only made it all the more satisfying as it landed with a resounding thud, the dust settling, and the wild life scrambling back into place.

"What'd the tree ever do to you?"

"It was the same shade as Paul's stupid skin color." Leah lamely retorted.

"Should I be worried?" Jacob asked with small smirk as he approached his Beta.

"Naw, I'll get him back later." Leah muttered, already planning. She wondered how Paul would look in a pink dress...

"Then whats got your panties in a bunch?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Sam_ said we couldn't fight because poor delicate _Emily_ was there and we might a 'accidentally' hurt her. Stupid party pooper." Leah grumbled. Jared and Seth even ganged up on her when she was going to hit him anyway. _Seth_, her baby brother! Sheesh, what happened to corporal punishment?

"Well the last time you guys fought they had to remodel their entire living room, which you didn't help pay for." Jacob said with a raised eyebrow.

"Semantics." Leah retorted with a wave of her hand. In all truthfulness, she wasn't actually sure why she was so worked up over it. Revenge was always best on a dish served cold after all. Or maybe she was just in a mood.

"You've been hanging with the bloodsuckers haven't you?"

"Getting kidnapped and hanging out with them isn't the same thing." Leah muttered bitterly. They had used innocent Nessie as a diversion and ambushed her when they were playing battleships damn it!

Her revenge list was really starting to get a tad bit long.

Shaking her head to rid herself of plans (not completely – just until later) she blinked up at Jacob, having spaced out during her revenged filled musings.

"Come on, lets go for some food... it will make you feel better." Jacob said in a singsong voice, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and mussing her hair with the other.

"Okay, okay. Get off!" Leah agreed, trying to twist away from his hold. Jacob's hand moved away from her hair to her waist squeezing her so that she couldn't breathe.

"Don't try to slip away from the hug! You know you want it!" Jacob yelled, lifting her off the ground.

Leah replied by biting his shoulders, making sure they bled.

"Sheesh, someone's a little feisty today." Jacob mumbled, letting up on the hug to try to see the wound before it healed.

"I-if," Leah paused to regain her breath, "-if you don't let go of me right this instant I'll fucking castrate your ass-eek!" The threat fell short when Jacob squeezed her tighter and her voice squeaked at the end.

"I'm shocked." Jacob said flippantly. "I thought you knew that male genitalia were located at the front, not the back. Does someone need the sex talk?"

Leah thrashed at his answer and _almost_ broke free but Jacob reinforced his Hug of Doom.

"Theres only one way of this Leah..."

After another ten minutes of trying to escape Leah went limp in his arms, sighing in defeat. She gave a quick peak at Jacob who only looked at her expectantly.

After another minute, Leah's hands began to rise, hesitating for a moment, before going around Jacob's own waist (If it wasn't for the muscles, Leah would have mistook them for a girl's... it was tiny!) and squeezed as violently as she could.

"Now – ow – was that so hard?" Jacob said, stepping away from her. Unable to meet her eye, he bent down prepared to give her another hug when her head flashed up and she tackled him.

Unprepared for the tackle, Jake lost his footing, and fell. Unable to catch himself with Leah's added forces he landed on his back, Leah straddling his chest, before sending a punch to his face.

"Ow." Jacob muttered, rubbing his cheek. Leah had a mean right hook. Before he could recover, Leah was up and off him, already heading back to reserve.

"Aw, don't get mad!" Jacob called after her.

Leah didn't turn but paused in her walk.

"Are you just going to sit there all day? I thought we were going to eat?" Leah asked, walking with a faster pace.

"...The hug worked?" Jake whispered, amazed.

"Hurry up!" Leah ordered. "Your paying!"

"Seriously?" Jacob whined before running to catch up.

As they bantered back and forth, Leah couldn't help the small smile that threatened to overtake her face.

Without really trying, Jacob was able to get her out of her funk. Leah had no idea how or when but Jacob managed to become someone very close to her. Hell, even with the ability to be in each other's minds, the guys still didn't understand her sometimes.

Jake, however, could read her like a book.

A book that should have had a lock with the key thrown away and melted down- never to be opened again.

And apparently Jacob was somehow able to make _another_ key and worm her way into her cold worn heart.

Sneaky bastard.

* * *

**This was a little bit longer than I intended. Oh well.**


	4. Educational Side

**The rating has gone up for this chapter specifically.**

* * *

"Leah." Jacob suddenly said in a serious tone. I blinked, wondering what the hell was so important.

We were on the edge of the cliff, bantering as per usual, as we enjoyed the view of the ocean.

A few years ago, it might have been the perfect place to drown in my sorrows, using the muted blue and gray tones of the ocean and sky to heightened my self-pity and other annoying emotions but now I could only look and remember the pack's constant cliff-diving challenges of who could get the farthest in one leap. Embry was still the reining champ on that one.

"I think its time." Jacob continued, confusing me further. I concentrated on any commitment I might have made sometime before but couldn't think of anything. Maybe it had to so with the last thing I said?

"...To castrate your ass?" I repeated, just to see if it made any more sense out loud.

"How many times have I told you that my penis is not on my ass?" Jake said still rather serious. Then it hit me.

"Wait. You're telling me that-"

"That's right." Jake cut me off, his voice changing in a more dramatic fashion. "Its time to teach you about sex."

Ugh, the kid was serious.

"Seriously Jake-" He cut me off with his lips on my mouth and the words died in my throat and I found my arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist. Damn it. I was powerless against his kisses.

I was wrapped up in it completely, barely hearing anything but his breathing; his pants, his groans, and moans that intermingled with every breath he took.

God, I was _so_ turned on.

I felt his erection and I immediately began to grind against it, gasping at the pleasure the friction caused.

His hands were at my waist, keeping me steady, and I felt one of them slowly rise up to my breast where my nipple had hardened, rubbing it briefly before continuing upward – to my disappointment – to my collar bone, then my shoulder and down my arm and grasping my wrist and untangling it from his neck.

Jacob guided it downward, into his shorts, and I felt it twitch as I grasped it.

"This," He said huskily into my neck, "is a penis."

Holy shit. He was actually going to go through the stupid 'sexual education' thing.

Oh the horror.

* * *

**If you don't get where this came from, read the previous chapter.**


End file.
